The embodiment relates to a lighting control apparatus, a lighting control method, and a lighting control system.
According to a general lighting control scheme, since a power switch is linked with a lighting device through a cable one to one, when recognizing the switch of a desired lighting device, the lighting device can be controlled.
Meanwhile, as published in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0067556, recently, the lighting device is controlled through a wireless scheme.
In general, a system to wirelessly control power of lighting devices transmits control signals to the lighting devices by inserting intrinsic identifiers of the lighting devices, which are used to distinguish the lighting devices from each other, into the control signal, so that the lighting devices can be individually controlled.
Meanwhile, a wireless transmitter, which serves as a wireless lighting control apparatus, is allocated with an intrinsic identifier at a time point where the wireless transmitter is released from the factory thereof, and the identifier of the wireless transmitter is registered in a lighting device installed at a home, so that the wireless transmitter can control at least one lighting device.
However, according to the related art, when a user or an operator (collectively, referred to as “user”) of the wireless lighting control apparatus sets the identifier by using a wireless signal at a remote place, a target lighting device and other lighting devices located around the target lighting device simultaneously receive the wireless signal remotely transmitted, so that a plurality of lighting devices may be set with the same identifier.
In particular, in the situation that several homes are adjacent to each other like apartments, the distance from a home desiring the setting of a lighting device to surrounding homes located at the top, down, left, and right of the home desiring the setting of the lighting device is very short. Accordingly, when the identifier is set in the target lighting device through the wireless transmitter at a predetermined home, other lighting devices existing within the transmission range of the wireless transmitter are changed into a registration setting mode together with the target lighting device. Accordingly, lighting devices installed at adjacent homes may be controlled together in addition to the target lighting device.